


Offer me that deathless death

by MinaMauveine



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asthma, Bath Time, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Breeding, Caves, Collars, Confessions, Devil!Nadia, Dom/sub, Drabbles, Edgeplay, F/F, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fearful apprentice, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gen, Glittering Caves, Grinding, Horns, I just know it, I know her strap is big, Jewels, Knotting, Leashes, Love Bites, Magic, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Puppies, Reversed Route, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tail Sex, Tails, Throne Sex, Transformation, Wedding, cum, exhibitionist, magic!clit, monster fucking, prompts, reassurance, so much cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 15,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: You've given your life, a sacrifice before the Devil.She'll oblige your worship.Your fealty, body and love are all just her due reward.





	1. Reversed Route, Tales from the Realm below

It will definitely take a while to learn how to navigate this new realm. 

 

The world is tinged in scarlet, tyrian purples so deep and bruised they bleed red. Drip from the chiseled earthen walls, oil slick into the reflection pools you’ve manage to wonder into. 

 

The waters here run long and deep, if you chase the liquid edges they seem to race from your vision. It makes your head hurt so you pull your eyes from the darkening horizon. 

 

Nadia’s realm seems infinitely ensconced in mesh vapor heat and lavish decadence, you wonder how these waters will be like. 

 

You’re thigh deep when you realize it gets warmer as you venture further from shore. The liquid here is more viscous, slowing your moments and draining your energy. You shiver as the weight around your neck heats to a burn, announcing your Queen’s arrival. 

 

“You were not in our chambers.”

 

You look over your shoulders, and see Nadia enter the pools. She’s regal and otherworldly as ever, but there’s now an arrogance in her step. The smile on her lips firm and victorious, you tremble. 

 

She stills, the blacken tips of her ears twitch ever so slightly. It’s not quite doubt that seeps into her ruby eyes, but she pauses all the same. “Did you need reprieve from me?” 

 

“No,” you have to work to keep the stutter from your voice, “of course not.” 

 

“Then you wish me near?”

 

You turn away and nod, sure the blush on your cheeks have brought the rest of your body ablaze. You gasp when soft warm hands encircle your waist. 

 

Nadia puts her chin on your shoulder, she has to duck to accomplish it, her golden hooves having added to her already impressive height. “You wished me near and for the watered shores, do you want me to bathe you as I did once before?”

 

You want to splutter out a denial, the very devil of the world wasn’t about to- You’re just a magician, a fool-

 

Nadia takes your chin firmly in her taloned hands and tilts you to face her assessing eyes. “I was hoping you’ll allow me such a privilege again.” 

 

“I didn’t, I wouldn’t presume you’ll-”

 

“Shhh,” she silences your words with a firm, caring kiss, “I’ll always want to spoil you.” 

 

Nadia glances her fingertips over the choker and it scorches into your skin as a tattoo. It only hurts briefly, Nadia’s lips bringing new sensation and turning your gasp into a moan, “care for you, love you,” her next kiss is fanged, nipping into your exposed throat, “I always take care of what’s _mine_.” 


	2. Reversed Route, Tales from the Realm below

The entire realm smelt like brimstone and sinful indulgences. 

 

Your stolen heart thunders in your chest.

 

Nadia is rightfully upon her throne, cloven hooves gleaming a golden brass shine. 

  
  
“Come.” She uncrosses her legs and you crawl your way between them. 

 

“On your knees.” She orders, her voice like smoke and promise. 

 

You tremble up to follow her command, your hands quivering in want to touch, but not daring to make contact. 

  
  
“My lovely magician, mine  _mine_ ,” taloned hands scraped along the back of your scalp, dragging through your hair to bring you close enough to eat, the demonically warm collar snaps into place, “ ** _Mine_**.” 

* * *

 

The weight of your collar radiates warmth, burns of it really. 

 

Your lady wants your attention and wants it  **now**. 

  
  
Blinking yourself awake you open your eyes to cloven hooves. 

  
  
“My,” she sounds like spiced honey, slow warm, something to drown in, “sleeping on the job already?”

  
  
You can only stare up at her, readying to push yourself up from the plush furs until a hind hoof situates itself on your bare shoulder. 

  
  
The pressure isn’t much, but it  _could_  be.

  
  
“Whatever should we do with you?” Nadia’s grin is fanged, poisonous and loving. 

  
You can only wait with bated breath.

  
  
The pressure increases, but you have magic too, it makes it possible for you to withstand it. You look up through your lashes to see her heave out a smirking breath.

 

  
“Disobedient, are we?” Her breath wisps out as glowing vapors, embers sparking from her curled lips. “Does someone wish to be punished.” 

  
  
The words are enough to break your magical concentration, the collar on your neck suddenly feels leaden, making you droop under the incessant press of her hoof until your cheek hits the ground. 

  
  
“My my, what a good pet.” 


	3. Fearful MC with angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask:
> 
> Angsty head canons for the MC being scared of the now-Devil Nadia? Like, not straight up running away from her realm but visibly shaking, scared whenever she approaches/talks to them? 'Cause damn that's some conflicting emotions right there

You don’t know how to  _ **be**_  around her anymore.

Where once you felt cherished and charmed to be called her past, present, and future.

Now you foresee a future wrought with things beyond your control. Her new form triggers something animalistic in your brain, something prey-like. Driven to shake and tremble before a predator.

But whatever else is prey-like in you, it has never made you take flight. This is your home now, your foolish fate is entwined with- A shadowy cold seeps up from the base of your spine, striking straight up to the back of your neck, you feel the hairs stand on ends.

“M-my Queen?” You tighten your fists to your sides lest you wrap them around your stomach. The last time Na- Last time your actions had made the Devil pantomime a broken heart through glassy crimson eyes.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” The Devil approaches, crouched. She has bent to diminish her formidable size. “Though I’m hoping we may spend some time together.”

You nod. “Desensitization through exposure.”

“Pardon me?” Her tone isn’t unkind, but the emotion in it seizes your heart.

“It’s nothing.” Your eyes remain downcast as her shadow creeps to where you stand, you make a conscious effort to stay still. “I would like some time together.”

“Oh?”

An irrational fear takes up in your mind as the shadow slinks closer. Could the darkness feel like tar? Once touched, will it drag you down, smother and encase you until you were nothing but a preserved specimen.

Your heartbeat skyrockets.

The shadow of your Queen falters then stops. “Perhaps another time.”

You’re left to your own devices and overwhelmed by the feeling of her disappointment and anguish.


	4. Fearful MC ;3c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Sexier you say?? 👀👀👀👀 pls do

You’re running for your life. The hammering in your heart makes you feel hunted as you dive behind a pillar glowing in ethereal purples and red.

 

Nadia had wanted to chase you and you had wanted to be chased.

 

Just like the night at the masquerade. A beseeching roar echoes over what could be considered night in this realm. Perhaps not quite like that night.

 

Your heart is thundering in your chest now, giving your fatigue body another push of adrenaline as you manage to barely avoid her piercing gaze.

 

Some preternatural ability has awoken in you since Nadia has become the Devil. You always know when she’s approaching, always tremble in fear and soaked desire.

 

You round another corner, but bump right into a scaled chest. She’s still in her draconian form. Her wings tucked against her draft horse sized back as she takes one clawed step towards you.

 

Wisp of ebony smoke escape her maw as her vivid eyes gleam down at you. “I’ve caught you, my little pet.”

 

You’re quaking as a lamb just minutes born.

 

Nadia would never hurt you… unless you asked for it.


	5. Fearful Confession and Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Could you write about MC confessing they’re scared of devil!nadia and Nadia comforting/reassuring them?

“My Queen.” The rest of the words die on your lips as crimson eyes cast onto you.

Nadia is on her throne, the curl on her lips are haughty and assured and it’s making you quake.

“Approach, my pet.”

Each step you take is forced. She’s emitting danger in waves and your frail heart is susceptible to such a powerful display. You’re on your knees before her, cold sweat drips down your back. “I’m… frightened of… you.”

The haughty air evaporates as Nadia seems stricken by what you’ve said.

“But, I don’t want to be!” You hold your hands up and open, appeasingly as you can.

Her face is passive for a moment, but then she crooks her finger. “Let me ease your tension.”

Trembling you bring yourself to her open arms. She could just as easily hoist you up with her new strength, but instead coaxes you to curl against her chest. 

 

She’s lava warm and you’re freezing with fright.

She touches a taloned hand against your back, but when you shiver, she pauses. “I’ll never hurt you.”

You nod.

“Another form?” In a blink Nadia looks as she did in the world above, but she’s also strained.

You gulp down the panicky fear in your chest, the change doesn’t affect the anxiety palpitating in your veins. “You became the devil.”

“For you, to keep you safe, always.”

“Please, let me see you.” With quivering hands you touch her face, trace where black markings should be. “I-... I can adjust.”

She lets the Devil traits slowly reappear and you don’t dare avert your eyes. This is your love, they haven’t changed beyond your affections. You can’t allow it. Her steady hand caressing your back gives your strength to overcome your knee-jerk reactions.

“You’re a goddess, Nadia.”

She bites obsidian lips, turning into a measured smile. “Is that blasphemous praise?”


	6. Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: I'm also thirsty s FUCK so how about one of those horns grazing the hollow of your throat because you teased her too much with their sensitivity?? ;33

Her horns are preternaturally warm, smooth as obsidian glass. You didn’t realize they were sensitive until she’s between your legs and lapping at your core. You felt untethered by her ferocious attention and grasped onto what you thought would give you some control, but it had only increased Nadia’s fevor, to a fever pitch.

 

Your heel presses into her lithe back as she makes well with her promises of consuming you.

 

Devouring you whole as your grip tightens around her horn.

 

She groans. A sound you’ve never heard before.

 

You experimentally trace a finger up the polished surface of the horn and you’ve made your Queen stop entirely. You’re not complaining, being about spent after the last supernatural hour.

 

She turns her face into your thigh, trembling as you stroke her.

 

“P-et.” More firmly. “Pet, please, I…”

 

You grin manically, oh, you’ve found the first chink in her new armor.


	7. Dom MC/Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about mc using Nadia's sensitivity on her horns as an advantage to dom her for once in their life (Nadia is just a pure moaning mess UWU)

You tug and Nadia follows.

The look on her face makes you realize she’s just as surprised by her obedience. She seems to contemplate trying for the upper hand, but you squeeze and she falls weakly against you.

The horns are too new, too sensitive and your grip suddenly too sure.

“I’m-” Nadia tries to rise so she’s not plaster against you.

You squeeze and the horn heats within your palms.

She hisses, eyes closed in pleasure as she drapes back onto you. Bare breast against yours, her hair a curtain over her shoulder and her lip between her teeth. 

Oh.

You can work with this.

You experimentally caress your fingers up up up to the top of the sharp tip. Nadia  fidgets, her hips rolling into yours for friction.

You arch your leg, slotting it between your Queen’s. There’s a blush growing on her lovely face, but she still looks conflicted.

She had plans for tonight, for  **_you_ ** .

Your thumb moves over the base of the horn, closes to Nadia’s scalp, and draws a squeak. She shuts her eyes and presses her dripping core against your thigh with a breathy sigh.

Your grin would shame the Devil herself if she wasn’t so busy trembling. “Go head.”

Your words and another caress has her rocking in earnest. You keep up your touch, admiring the supernatural being, a god above you, careening dutifully close lest you release your hold on her horn.

You wrapped your free hand around the previously ignored twin and it makes her rut and moan.

It’s an compulsion at this point, she can’t help but need you.


	8. Collared and Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Can you write about devil!Nadia and f!mc in which Mc is sitting on Nadia’s lap, wearing only that collar she’s received? Thx!

You’re a quivering mess, bare before your Queen. 

 

Your knees bookcase her hips and her cheshire smile is almost too much to face while her fingers piston within you. When she quickens the already deadly pace you can’t help but cry out and wrap your arms around her neck. Falling against her as your try to match your hips to her tempo. 

 

“What a good girl.”

 

The collar around your neck feels molten, you’re unsure if it’s from her pleasure or yours. 


	9. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please write about devil!nadia giving f!mc a spanking, I’m begging you lmao.

The smack feels deafening in the quiet realm. There’s a pause, an unwanted reprieve as Nadia refuses to give you more until you’re a good girl.

“Fuc-four.”

Another crack, this one stings enough to bring tears to the corner of your eyes.

“Fi-ive.”

The next hit has your trembling, embarrassingly dripping your want onto Nadia’s lap.

Her cloven hooves twitch with delight at the corner of your vision.

“Six…”

A sharp lash, enough to to make you arch your back. Your sigh releases a pent up breath. You feel taunt yet boneless. A bow unstrung.

“Such an obedient, pet.” Her taloned hand traces over the bumps of your spine while her clawless one smoothes over your reddening flesh. “My lovely toy.


	10. Breath Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get some breath play please? ❤

The tail loops around your neck as Nadia nibbles at your folds. She hasn’t even touched your clit yet and seems determined to ignore it.

 

She has goat ears and horns and yet somehow manages to have a lion’s tail. It’s velvet soft, but strong as iron chains when it cords around your neck. 

 

She laps at the hood of your clit, making you buck while the tail tightens. 

 

The air catches in your lungs, you feel light headed and strung. 

 

Her crimson eyes are filled with satisfaction as she pulls away, replacing her mouth with the heel of her hand. Appraisal in her gaze as you wantoningly grind down for friction. 

 

Your chest heaves, mind dizzy as she loosen and tightens her hold around your nape. She masters the air in your lungs and the life in your body as casually as she dominates everything else of yours. 

 

You’re electric as pleasure blossoms behind your closed eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Her tail is like that of a fabled unicorn’s of old.)


	11. Devil May Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil!Nadia being actually... soft. Like the apprentice actually crying. For some reason. In her realm. And in her own new devil way I guess - Nadia shows her affection & comforts her. Sorry I still live for fluff 👀

She finds you easily enough. 

 

It’s impossible to escape the Queen of this realm. 

 

Her hooves clack against the marble floor as she comes to stand beside you. 

 

“Tears?” She grasps your face, vicious indignation immediately present. “What or who  **_dares_ ** to cause you  distress?” 

 

You shake your head. “It’s passing malaise, I can’t help it.” 

 

“Oh?”

 

“Don’t be mad.”

 

“I could never be,” she blinks, drawing you near and into her arms, “ _ never _ have such emotions against you, my love.” 

 

This only makes you cry more, you don’t deserve this attention when you’re being so… 

 

Her serpentine tongue laps at your tears till your hiccuping subsides and your smile matches her own. 


	12. Face siting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil Nadia sitting on fmc’s face? Please!

Nadia has always been careful with you. Treating you as spun glass, fragile and meant to be kept from harm’s reach.

 

She might still sequester you away, but her genteel care lifts when she needs you.

 

And she  _ needs _ you right now. 

 

The movement of her hips are urgent, grinding and pressing into your willing mouth.  

 

She tastes like magic itself, ozone and smoke. 

 

Where there is smoke, there may not always be fire, but here in this realm, below your Queen as she  **takes** her pleasure from you, as her tail whips to and fro and her hand tightens in your hair. 

 

Your body and hers burst aflame with passion. 


	13. Puppies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Nadia gave MC one of those terrifying (yet cute, in my opinion) Cerberus puppies? Like, as a companion so MC doesn’t have to wonder her realm alone when she can’t tag along.

“I adore him!” You scoop the beastie into your arms, laughing as it douses you with kisses from all three mouths.

“He’ll grow to be ferocious, worthy of protecting you in my stead.”

“He’s so pudgy and soft!” Its tail thumps into your side.

“His fangs grow out like sharks, they’ll always be deadly sharp.”

You hold your new pet up to face your Queen. “Look at those whittle toe beans.”

“He’s…” She falters and grins at your face and the pups, probably sporting similar expressions of glee at having been gifted to one another. “Adorable.”


	14. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil!Nadia putting a leash on MC's collar? 👀

The collar snaps decisively around your neck. The weight is instantly rewarding and familiar in turn. Before you can rise from your knees you see something glimmer into existence within your mistress’ taloned hand. 

 

The leash is made of leather, dark as sin and chocolate, you feel your mouth water. 

 

“Oh yes, I recalled someone liked being kept.” Her lips tilt in a smirk. She beckons you close, her mouth meets yours, sensual and slow.

 

You’re about to climb into her lap when you feel a tug directing you down, the leash having been fastened while you were distracted. 

 

“Uh ah ah,” her tone lilting into a tease, “you’ll have to follow orders for a reward.” 


	15. I know her strap is big, i just know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combined 3 prompts for a delicious 3 parter
> 
> 1) A prompt for devil!Nadia, in the words of that one gif: I know her strap is big, i just know it. Bonus point for MC holding onto her horns, both for leverage and to pleasure Nadia as well.
> 
> 2) Snickers* orgasm denial for nadia while mc still is holding those reins
> 
> 3) I’m in love with your writing of Nadia, only discovered you yesterday and I’ve literally spent so long just reading all your headcannons 😍😍 If I may request though, a continuation of your smut where MC is in control but Devil Nadia gets annoyed at how long you’ve kept her on the brink and finally takes control back from you? Xx

“I know you can do it, pet.” 

 

You’re not sure you can, but one look into Nadia’s eyes and you know you want to try,  _ for her _ . 

 

You have to find something to brace yourself on, some kind of hold, the back of the throne will have to do. Your grip is clammy as you angle back, dripping wet and open as you position yourself over the phallus. 

 

The head is warm, soft as skin, practically Nadia if you didn’t know better and hadn’t hungrily watched her strap it on. 

 

She hisses as you stretch to take in the tip. You lick your lips and rock down a bit more, earning a moan and for Nadia’s hands, taloned and not to land on your hips. 

 

You pause, arms strained and trembling with effort as you push away to get a better look at your lover. 

 

With the question on your face, her eyes gleam, a cat with cream. “I’ve been given access to powerful magic, you think I wouldn’t enchant our little toy for a more mutually pleasurable experience?”

 

You glare down at the twitching member between your legs, there’s nothing ‘little’ about it. You’re going to be sore for days after this if you even manage to fit it inside yourself in the first place. 

 

Instead of posing your complaint you smile impishly and change your hold to that of her horns. She’s pliant and craning towards you immediately. You take your chance, relaxing your legs to let gravity do most of the work. 

 

She growls, a choked animalistic cry as she’s suddenly hilt deep and shaking within you. 

 

* * *

“I may have made the spell too-”

 

You don’t let her finish, using her horns as leverage you lift up with your knees to where the toy almost pops free before rocking back fully into it. 

 

She cries out, her grip on your hips clenched, but her hold loose. She’s letting you have free rein and you’re damn sure going to make the most of it. 

 

The phallus is still large, surreally so, but you’re gushingly wet and Nadia’s excitement only ensures your body’s ability to take what’s coming to you.  

 

With every grind you quicken the pace, rolling your hips with gleeful abandon as you draw moan after moan. . 

 

Nadia is trembling below you, her breath a hot pant, one after another. 

 

She’s so  _ so _ close and you’re in complete control. 

 

You’re a mess of desire, but nothing would’ve made you miss the desperate want in her eyes when you stall your movements.

 

“Love, what... why?”

 

You start a new tempo, slower, not at all minding how near she had been. You take inch upon inch, yanking on a horn when Nadia dares to close her ruby eyes. 

 

She lolls back into the throne, she leans where you lead, her throat exposed.

 

Everytime she draws near, you change pace or position, forcing her to lose the thing you’re both haphazardly chasing. 

 

She’s shuddering, face ablazed in crimson, sweat dewing on her perfect skin. 

 

You’ll keep her here. Taunt and exquisite, as long as you please. 

* * *

 

It’s been hours.

It’s been minutes. 

Time is a fragile concept in the Devil’s realm. 

You’re sore and too pent up to actually reach any type of easy release. To keep Nadia’s orgasm at bay, you’ve also kept yourself at the brink. 

Fatigue makes your next motion sloppy, meaning you slip off the toy and land empty and yearning onto Nadia’s lap. You release her horns from your grip and collapse into her heaving chest. 

“Oh no,  **pet** .” Nadia stands, her hands firmly under your buttocks, effortlessly holding you close. “This is  _ not _ over.” 

She steps away from the throne, quickly downs the steps and deposits you both on thick furs. 

You reach out your hands, legs spread and body ready, but Nadia bats your arms aside, pushing you onto your side. 

She is behind you in a blink, slick against your sweaty back. One hand between your legs, working at your oversensitized folds. 

You’re mewing and grinding, but she traces her touch up, past your navel, between your breasts, making you have to bend and angle your leg to match her movement. The crux of your knee is hooked on her arm as her talons clenches around your neck. 

She’s holding you open, tip of the phallus just at your entrance. 

When the wait is too much to bear you try to inch back, but she angles away. 

A whimper sounds, barely recognized as your own voice. 

“You’ve had your fun, wouldn’t you say?” 

“I-I suppose?”

“Tis my turn, isn’t it?”

“I-”

She plows the ginormous toy back till the leather straps slap into your ass.

Before you can form a thought she's free of you and then rutting back into your abused core.

You reach blindly behind for her horns, but she tilts away, not letting you get a chance to distract her. 

“Later.  **Pet** .” The words are gritted out, famished and possessive.

An ocean deep tension demands freedom. Nadia plunders and rends and you can only yield to the ferocious tide. 

  
The pace is inhuman, the size of the toy refusing your body's fluttering clench.

Payback is a demoness enraged. Maybe you'll break, torn at the seams, at least then you'll finally be able to cum.

 


	16. Tighten My Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know those collars that have leashes that if you pull tightly they tighten the collar? What if Nadia uses that on mc while mc is eating her out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Just touching Nadia fills you with want, but you’re surely going to faint. 

 

She’s controlling your pace, making you have to stall and pant into her thigh whenever she yanks too hard on your collar. 

 

She making you take her to the edge again and again, but never letting you finish. 

 

There’s nothing merciful here, just torment and pleasure until they bleed into one, indistinguishable as the cast of your writhing shadows. 

 

She gives you some leeway, and the oxygen sparks fairy lights into vision.

 

You can now take up your task with renewed vigor. 

 

Praying at the altar between her legs.

 

Hoping she’ll never let you off the leash. 


	17. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High Priestess finally gives in, her and Chandra venture off to meet MC and Devil!Nadia for the first time in along time and it goes surprisingly well.

The High Priestess had inquired after a visit and Nadia had graciously agreed. But since agreeing she has been fretting over how to present herself.

Should she champion her  **_justified_ ** choice as becoming  Devil incarnate and display the power she has attained.

Or

Take another route, present a more open front, to mend bridges as essences of the Arcana.

A joyful hoot alerts you to Chandra’s presence.

Nadia’s momentary delight and distraction at the sight of her old friend keeps her from taking a seat on her throne. Chandra is fluff and feathers, immediately careening into Nadia’s waiting arms. The usually stoic and elegant owl obviously over the moon at seeing Nadia. 

 

Their separation has not been an easy one.

 

The High Priestess finds the pair of you fussing over the happy owl. Easy, tensionless smiles, as you stand below an open archway, the pinkish hues of dawns painting the scene with flourish. 

 

“Nadia.” 

 

The Devil stiffens, face a practiced mask. Chandra blinks and takes flight, stewardly watching from another perch. 

 

Nadia wraps an arm around your shoulders and draws you close as the High Priestess approaches. 

 

“The last time you left my shores, I failed to seek you out, I rather take the initiative this time round.”

 

Nadia grimaces, having felt abandoned and lost in the past. 

 

You place light fingers along Nadia’s jaw, breaking her out of her reverie, with a somber nod, “I offer you a Devil’s armistice.” 

 

The High Priestess returns a careful hopeful smile, her tightly clasped hands loosening. 

 

Chandra lands on Nadia’s bare shoulder. Talons unable to pierce supernatural flesh. She preens at Nadia’s flicking ears, evoking laughter from the easing group. 


	18. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare with Devil!Nadia?

You’re absolutely done.

 

Maybe you’ve died again.

 

You’re unsure if you’re still breathing.

 

The woven cords begin to unravel, one by one, letting you curl into yourself.

 

Nadia cards her fingers through your hair, traces nails along your nape and back, mindful of the bruising.

 

You start to cry, you can’t help it, the release pours out of you in great sobs.

 

“Let it out,” her touch is gentle, measured, “it’s over, my pet.”

 

You wipe your face into the downy pillows. Unable to ask the question in your mind.

 

“You pleased me _so_ much.” She aligns herself behind you, not yet touching. “You were so very good.”

 

You blink through tears, looking, pleading in your eyes for her to hold you.

 

And she does.

 

She kisses the crown of your head. “You were exquisite.”

 

Her fingers trace over the reddening marks, magic seeps into your flesh, a balm along your abused thighs and ass.

 

Her touch is everywhere and somehow not enough until she presses her bare front to your aching back. “My perfect love, such obedience, exactly what I want.”

 

Your tears return and she kisses your wet cheeks.

  
“I’ve got you, my pet, shhhhhhh.” She lets you turn and cry into her chest, her arms cradling you close. “I’ll _keep_ you safe.”


	19. Sidenotes on the Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is talking about gripping the horns, but have you ever considered l i c k i n g them? Mc just licking from the base of the horn to the very tip, and then back down just to continuously lick at the base (At this point, we've all just accepted the fact that Devil Nadia is a bottom if you touch her horns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ExCuse Me, I was the first thirsty beach that suggested licking. PrOof. 
> 
> Devil!Nadia is “not” bottom. You take that back. 
> 
> She’s just more… pliant if you touch her horns.
> 
> So for fuck’s sake touch her horns!

I imagine the horns are always warm, her magic twines in them. It’s why she’s so susceptible to your touch. A part of her has been made tangible, magical powers taken form on the crown of her head. 

 

You’re going to have to be careful if you want to suck one of those prongs though, if she bucks, it’ll be a mess. 

 

The horns emit a resonance when Nadia is extremely turned on. You tease her for being a tuning fork, and you’re damn well going to aim to make that sound every time. 


	20. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Nadia got the Devil’s heart, and it has no beat, sometimes pained her chest. So what if, the apprentice took her hand and placed it on their chest to feel some parts of her that is still beating?

“I’m yours.”

 

Nadia, who has been idly petting your hair, tilts her head and nods. 

 

“Every part of me is yours.” 

 

Nadia’s smile grows, her eyes roaming up from your painted toes to your thighs, waist, chest and neck, ending her appraisal with a heated kiss. “Yeeess.”

 

You place a stalling hand onto her chest and she gamely acquiesces. “Your heart still beats.” 

 

“Oh?” She’s doubtful, but indulgent to your words. 

 

You cradle her hand against your chest keeping silent until she realizes what you’re doing. 

 

Her cheeks dust pink, glowing behind her Devil markings. 


	21. Wedding First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please give us f!MC and Devil!Nadia wedding with the faceless guards and the Hierophant

The ceiling high chamber doors open to allow your entrance, the room falls into a hush. The stoic guards and guest all pivot their necks to watch you approach The Devil.

 

The faceless guards form twin lines along a lush purple and gold carpeting. The rows of guards are an unnecessary barrier for the orderly crowd. The guests have veiled their faces and stand as terracotta warriors, stiff, carefully spaced from one another, and forward facing. 

 

Numerous Arcana are present. Most ageless beings know better than to snuff a newly appointed Devil. 

 

The High Priestess appears unnerved by the atmosphere, having seen you and Nadia in private. Having seen the two of you open and happy. There was a another ceremony previous held. Smaller, where only those closest to you were invited. Nadia trusts and welcomes a coveted few. 

 

This wedding, however, is only for show, a sealing of a covenant. 

 

The Temperance and Tower are missing. You rather not dwell on the potential meaning.

 

The Lovers and The Magician makeup for their missing brethren. Their pleasure of this union easily felt. 

 

Judgement and Justice stare unblinkingly at you. A shimmer of a vision, as fish through shallow waters, you think you see bloodied chains around their forms. They stand reversed and captured, but another look and they resemble the rest of the Arcana, somber and waiting. 

 

“Come now, there are traditions to be upheld.” The Hierophant gestures with his brimming goblet for you to restart your steps. 

 

You gulp down a breath and fix your gaze onwards, to a future stretching into eternity with Nadia. She waits, chin tilted up, haughty and regal before her guests and subjects. 

  
Her eyes are possessive, none shall  _ dare _ interrupt The Fool’s fate.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s quite a bit of lore crafting done for this chapter.   
> Considering the wedding in the Upright ending would’ve been filled to the brim with festivities, family and cheer. I believe the Reversed ending to be a more somber affair. 
> 
> I had to read through the meanings of the Tarot cards and think I did a fairly good job. I’m rather pleased with how this piece turned out. 
> 
> Temperance won’t show because this route holds no balance. Nadia went to the extremes and you encouraged her the whole way through. 
> 
> The Lovers stand by, no matter what this union is a partnership is held stronger when together. 
> 
> I’ll let you reason out why The Magician is pleased. 
> 
> Judgement and Justice need little explanation. 
> 
> The Hierophant presence here is one of tradition. 
> 
> I’m wondering if the anon wanted a party, of drinks and debauchery, but this is how the story unfolded. I hope they’ve enjoyed it all the same.


	22. Wedding Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please... I thirst for more devil!Nadia... Possessive Devil!Nadia please…

Nadia vacates her throne when you ascend the steps. 

 

You turn and face the silent crowd. They all watch behind veils, able to offer little else but their attention. 

 

The Hierophant nods his head for you to take your position. 

 

You realize you’ve indesively stood for too long when Nadia moves to approach you, a motion that is immediately blocked by The Hierophant. 

 

Judgement and Justice stir, their gaze yearning for the potential outcome of your choice.  

 

The Chariot’s ears flicker, they too take a step forward. 

 

“Get back!” Nadia growls, stomping one hoof, making them all contritely retreat. 

 

“Nadia?” You turn, uncertain and a little afraid. The whole congregation waits on bated breath. You’re suddenly caught. The moth to flame finally feeling the heat of the candle. 

 

“You can still-”

 

Nadia snarls at The Star, turning so quickly that her tail swishes like a whip. “Silence!”

 

The faceless guards wake from their stupor, tightening ranks and marching forward on the crowding onlookers.

 

There’s commotion breaking loose, but you can only focus on Nadia, on the heartbreak happening to a supposedly heartless Devil. She doesn’t rush you, but stretches out her hand to stall the clamoring below. 

 

The room is ice cold. Hell freezing over to stall all else, but it’s Queen. 

  
“You won’t be safe if you go.” Nadia’s ears are pressed closed to her head, she’s fearful of your choice, apparently you still have one. “I can’t… you’re  _ mine _ .”


	23. Wedding Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apprentice gets strapped down AGAIN im BEGGING

You’ve never treaded lightly into the darkness and if this is the shadows and the things that go bump in the night. You’ll become one for her, everything has  _ always _ been for Nadia. 

 

You straighten your robes, eyes downcast from the expectant crowd. It’s like they think you can recall your sins, close your eyes and have your fall down somehow bring you  _ up _ into the heavens. 

 

Those gates are closed.

 

You take your seat. A covenant seals. 

 

Chains spear out from the throne, fanning like a peacock's’ feathers before entombing your limbs. 

 

Your cry is stifled when silk ribbons wind over your mouth. They are inching up to your eyes. 

 

“You’ve been bad, my pet.” Nadia’s clawed hand tenderly grips your neck. “Teasing me, worrying me.”

 

She tilts you to face the gathered Arcana. Rusted chains having sprouted fourth to twine around all who had dissented before. They crank as if pulled by some invisible machinery, yanking the captured onto their knees. 

 

The Devil reigns supreme in this realm. You’ve guaranteed it. 

 

“They’ll have to stay for your royal bedding.”

 

Silk curls over your eyes, your vision stolen along with your freedom. 

 

You’re shaking, waiting for your punishment as the chains tug you forward, spreading you open for your Queen’s waiting mouth. 


	24. Magic!clit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you imagine Devil!Nadia with a magic dick? (If you’re into that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), am I into that? Oh ho ho ho, as the writer of magic!clit, I’m always into it)

You’re being given quite a treat, getting to watch your Queen pleasure herself.

She’s leaning against the headboard of the king sized bed, legs spread, smile deadly.

Her fingers are absolutely coated.  _ Gleaming _ . Having earlier brought you to a hoarse conclusion.

She’s spreading her swollen lips, gliding testing fingers down to her entrance and then back to her engorged clit.

You’re crawling forward to help when a hoof on your forehead nudges you back.

“Uh uh uh.”

You kneel back, watching with rapt, squirming attention.

She’s a fucking sight. Why the hell did you ask to watch?!

You hadn’t thought she’ll keep you from touching!

You grip your knees with sweaty palms, wanting nothing else but to be between those quivering thighs.

Nadia is focusing on her clit now, rolling her digits into the little bud, her mouth is open and her eyes closed.

You whimper.

Her crimson gaze sets on you, languidly she says a spell you’ve never heard before. She pinches and sighs, hips starting to move with her own touch.

You watch with owlish eyes as Nadia’s clit begins to grow, pinched and prodded to expand and lengthen within expert hands.

It a slow spell, a warm one that has Nadia’s cheeks glowing red, has her sighs molten and eager.

When the enchantment has been weaved into place, your lover’s clit has become a sizable phallus.

Precum oozes out of the tip, lubing it for an awaited rider.

  
“Isn’t this _ just  _ the length and width you like it.” Nadia has the audacity to wink as you’re scrambling over.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Um, could I request a smut where MC is dominating Devil!Nadia white using horns sensitivity but it's her time to use the strap + - praise kink - edging - overstimulation Oh and maybe bondage if you want Thank you and I love your work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Enjoying the luv, thank you very much, there’s a lot here...)

Nadia is bent on all fours before you, her claws having torn the sheets asunder. 

 

“What a wanton devil we have here.”

 

She glares at you out of the corner of her eye. Her pupils having thinned to reptilian lines. 

 

You reinforce your spellcasting, channeling your magics into the bindings that keep her head down and ass up waiting for you to continue. 

 

“You have such a lovely ass, have I told you that before.” You rub a firm hand over said ass, giving it a spank with enough force to jostle The Devil forward with a groan. 

 

You’ve been at this for hours, teasing your love, but refusing to enter her. 

 

Nadia has ideas though and you find her tail curling encouragingly around your wrist, keeping your hand on her abused cheek. “Pet.”

 

“Yes?” You give a squeeze and gain an impatient wiggle. 

 

“Just… I think it’s time.”

 

“Is it?”

 

She growls, your spells whining under her increasing frustration. You quickly reach for a horn, squeezing at the thrumming base and making your love pliant if shaking. She’s about to say something biting and commanding, but that wasn’t the plan for the night and you’re both such sticklers for following through. 

 

You edge the toy just a bit closer, tightening your spellbindings and your grip on her horn lest she gets any ideas. “ **Nadia** .”

 

She stops trying to back into you and lets you twist her horn to force her eyes to meet yours. 

 

“Yes.” A statement. She’s all fang and growl. 

 

You loosen your grip around her horn, caressing gently where it protrudes from her skull. “What’s the magic word?”

 

The corners of her lip curl up as a snarl fills the quiet room. 

 

You indulgently smile, moving the toy away from entrance, but rubbing it between her folds, tip just at her clit. It’s too slow a motion to gain anything, but her annoyance. You continue the touch until she’s quivering and her breath is ragged. 

 

A mumble, something you ignore. 

 

“P-lease.” She pops the ‘p’ with too much force, but you finally give her what she’s been waited for. 


	26. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you maybe do the f!apprentice hurting herself or pushing herself too far while practicing her magic because she desperately wants to get strong enough to open the gates and free Nadia, and devil!nadia finds her/finds out about it and......... takes care of her 👀👀👀

There’s little you can offer the Devil, so this  _ has _ to be done, you  **must** succeed.

You stare balefully at the gates, having repelled all your previous attempts with nary a scratch.

You’ve studied and practiced as much as you could without breaking a cardinal rule.

You can’t free Nadia if you keep holding yourself back, keep reinforcing the barriers that protect your soul from igniting as a price for power.

You roll your wrists, summoning the familiar glow into your palms. You  _ have _ strengthened after awakening as The Fool and your endless hours of practice, but it isn’t enough.

Powerful magic always has a price and you haven’t paid your due.

That thought haunts you as you tap into your Eight Gates and unleash the safeguards.

You feel your magic bloom with each broken seal, your meridian lines light up in an ethereal glow. The shimmer and magic taints the air till you’re afloat within a nebulous aurora borealis. 

 

It’s stunning, you’re bewitched by your own magical potential until the glow blisters with heat unimaginable.

The iridescent tint in the air is suddenly consumed and you along with it.

There’s no words for what you’re feeling, excruciating as all shreds of you are taken as fuel.

If you could just direct this power, reach those gates, all would surely crumble.

You’re a breath from completing the magical covenant when chains entrap your incorporeal form.

The sheer number overwhelms you, but a soul of The Fool  _ could _ break free, you’re about to do so until you recognize Nadia’s furious voice.

You turn unseeing eyes at your Queen, everything has lost its taste and yet she holds you.

She’s fury incarnate, but you don’t understand what she needs from you.


	27. ChOmp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WhAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GET ME THIS HOT N BOTHERED FOR DEVIL NADIA?! Also can we get like, that one vampire scene (you know the one) but with devil!nadia? I feel like she would make great use of her new tail and fangs to keep MC pinned while she just goes to town on their neck. Or she would use her tail as a whip for spanking MC

  * She wouldn’t draw blood right away, that wasn’t exactly her goal
  * But you taste _so_ freaking good and you’re being such a submissive little thing
  * Oh are you struggling a bit? Was that last bite too much?
  * Her tail would wind around your leg
  * Pushing up and almost close enough for you to grind against, but she’s holding you fast
  * Her fangs would nibble and in her excitement might draw blood
  * Worry not, she has a lengthy tongue to handle any mess
  * Slick warm heat, her saliva would have aphrodisiac properties
  * You’ll get headhigh and just buzz as she practically mauls your neck and shoulder 
  * If you’re being particularly naughty she’ll have to spellbind you to the bed
  * Angle you just right as she makes you count off each hit of her tail 




	28. Asthma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was wondering if you could write a little spiel about what Nadia would do if MC (mine is a female apprentice) had asthma and had an asthma attack, whether from stress or a trigger like incense or pollen? That probably sounds super weird but I have asthma and I’ve always kind of wondered how the MC’s partner would react to that. I don’t think they would know what asthma is during that time period, so that would be even more interesting on how the partner would react/what they would do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’m guessing this isn’t Devil!Nadia, since at that point I’m pretty sure she could magically cure any physical ailment.)

  * If it happened while visiting a temple she’ll be immediately concerned
  * Just ups and barley leaves a word to the visiting foreign dignitaries 
  * Whisks you away in her carriage
  * Rushes you to Julian nearing scaring the bejesus out of him what with the way Nadia looks and god you’re not even breathing??!?!
  * She would be absolutely shaking with worry
  * She’ll try to stay strong because you need her
  * But she can’t lose you!!!
  * Once the episode ends she’ll still hover, thinking it might start up again
  * Searches high and low for any cure, consults her sisters for aid
  * She’ll make sure that you’re kept in a low stress setting
  * Whenever you’re by her side in a meeting or an assembly of The People she’ll give your wrist a squeeze to check in on how you’re feeling
  * Soothing back pets
  * By royal decree a ban on the incense/type of flower that triggered the asthma episode
  * You’ll at least rest assured that you’re relatively safe within the palace walls




	29. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you be interested in writing a HC for devil!Nadia and a pregnant MC. Like how would our queen handle MC telling her is pregnant and whenever MC is very hormonal (going from yelling to crying mess). If you aren't interested in writing this then that's cool too.

  * Nadia is going to be all over you the moment she notices
  * If you don’t think she’s aware of your scent change, you’re WrOng
  * She’ll prob know before you’re even aware
  * Neither of you were trying for offspring but…
  * You did yell “BREED ME!!!” during a particularly enthused fuckfest 
  * It may just have slipped her mind to inform you tho
  * Because sweet Fool, why would you need to worry
  * Any who dares near you will be facing the **Devil’s Fury**
  * You’ll start catching on something is up since she’ll be very accomodating, overly so, for someone that is so _dominating_ and strict since she became the Devil
  * She’ll travel the realm retrieving whatever may ease what ails you
  * There’s literally no craving she can’t fulfil for you (as long as it’s good for your young) 
  * All the soft cuddles
  * Her hands are always stroking over the barely present bump
  * She likes to curl her tail over your front
  * She’s definitely big spoon, the better to protect you with
  * She makes sure you’re always the furthest from any entrance so she can just tear apart whatever comes at the pair of you
  * She’s very jealous of who gets to see you, round and soft, carrying her young
  * You’re hers, hers alone, at least for another 9 months




	30. Offspring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super far from the hot devil!Nadia sex fics that you've been gracing us with but: I kinda wanna see what it would be like if Devil!Nadia and f!mc had a baby together. I guess with her new magic Nadia getting mc pregnant would probably be possible and I think it would be so cute. I just wanna see cute mama Nadia and their purple haired baby lmao 💕💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I wouldn’t mind at all. Soft baby fics are everything. Though I’m only able to provide a bittersweet tonic atm. After I get my angst outta the way, there’s so much room for adorable cuteness.

You’re not sure the Devil requires mortal necessities like sleep, but to wake and see a constant sentinel in the darkness is a bit unnerving. She cradles the child against her breast, lactation requires minimal magic and she’s happy to assist. 

 

You’re not sure she has let Niriksha go since you’ve given birth to the little princess.

 

“Nadia, what time is it?” You’re still exhausted from the ordeal and want your mate in bed  _ with  _ you.

 

“Time holds no meaning to Major Arcanas.” 

 

You squint unimpressed eyes at her. 

 

She doesn’t quite sigh, but manages to do just that with the way she demurely sits at the edge of your shared bed. 

 

You sit up and she magically fluffs the pillows without a word. “Niriksha needs to rest. Whatever else she’ll become as she ages, she was born mortal.” 

 

Nadia’s lips thin as she clutches her young closer to her chest, tail flicking in agitation. 

 

The pair of you had discussed several names. 

 

Nihira and Nandini had seemed a bit on the nose. 

 

Nabhanya, the name sent as a missive through Chandra, had made the pair of you grateful, but weary. The High Priestess had offered a gift in a forewarning. It was unnecessary to explain that Celestials would surely deviate from their demonic origins. 

 

“She is my Niriksha.” Nadia had whispered, eyes vast with uncertain expectation as she looked to you for the final say. 

 

You were the one that had endured the months needed for the genesis of life. Then suffered hours nearing a day of a merciless and bloody birthing. 

 

Once she explained the meaning of the name you couldn’t say no to her, not with the way your spouse had clung to the babe. 

 

But that was days ago and you’re still convalescencing in bed. Magic was not meant to hasten a core aspect of nature. You’ll heal best with some time and care, which Nadia provides in luxurious excess. 

 

“Why even summon for that crib if we weren’t going to let her use it?”

 

“She sleeps perfectly fine in my arms!” The edges of Nadia’s nose are scrunched up a bit, like she’s unconsciously readying for a snarl. 

 

Oh goddesses no, not after having just birthed Niriksha. You’re not taking any of that right now. The glare on your face must make what you’re feeling absolutely clear since Nadia wilts and turns to disdainfully face the crib. “She’s safest with me.” 

 

Ah. You see.

 

You reach out and run a hand down Nadia’s spear straight back. After several moments, she breathes out, form gradually curling around a babbling Niriksha. 

 

“Nadia…”

 

Her eyes glisten, voice cracking as she forces out her next words. “You and her are all I have, I cannot…  _ will not _ lose my world, not after what I had to do to gain it.”

 

You struggle up, summoning an energy spell to allow you to nestle against Nadia’s back. Your arms wrap around her middle so your hands can rest over hers holding Niriksha. “You have us, Nadia. My conviction for us to stay is just as strong, or do you doubt me?”

 

If you had bore a child for the Queen of another more upstanding world she would’ve vehemently answered with a ‘ _ never _ ’. 

 

The Devil instead promises. “It’ll never come to that.” 


	31. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC calming down A VERY angry Devil!Nadia

“Niriksha has the potential to grow beyond even the powers of The Arcana.” The High Priestess tilts her head.

You nod, shifting your child onto your other hip; she’ll soon grow too big to hold like this.

For now, she sleeps with her head against your neck. Your overgrown puppy of a guard dog, Alistair, dozes by your side. The mouth in the middle takes in air while the framing heads blow out slobbery breaths. Those two had exhausted themselves during their last merry adventure.

“You have to convince her to let Niriksha journey beyond her reach, or else…” The High Priestess sighs, she’s told you both the outcomes a time too many. “Even if it is just for a short spell, it could mean a brighter future.”

There’s a sadden nostalgia in The High Priestess’ eyes. Once upon a dream, Nadia and her could’ve spoken on any subject. There’s now only pensive and condemning silence from The Devil.

She has turned her advice to you. The current state of things has made this meeting feel clandestine and dangerous. “It’s not… I’ve tried.”

She blinks. “It was her nature to distrust, something  _ you _ enable with each of your interactions in the overworld,” there’s no blame in her tone, just a reminder, “you cannot allow her stubbornness to-”

Sound ceases.

An uncomfortable force permeates the air.

The weight of it, the raging emotion behind the sickening magic has Alistair up, his hackles raised.

An image of Nadia appears from shadowy mists, her entire body has blackened and furred. Her size doubled, muscled and hunkered over. Her face elongated and jaws widen to reveal dagger long fangs.

Her ferocious snarl brings sound crashing back into the space.

She lumbers a step than another, gaining startling speed within moments. She rams her beastly stature into the other Arcana until they plough through several layers of rock.

You sprint after them, as the dust clears you see the red of her irises have consumed the entirety of her eyes.

“Nadia!”

The Devil has The Priestess’ neck in her maw, beyond reason and yet she stops and casts her scarlet gaze onto you.

“Please stop! We can talk about this, we haven’t agreed to anything!”

The corner of Nadia’s mouth tilts up as she starts to close her fangs around the prone High Priestess. Her spells and incantations unable to overpower The Beast in it’s realm.

Niriksha wakes, the scene immediately causing her to cry. She doesn’t recognize Nadia, only sees her mentor in pain and struggling under a monster. “Mama, help!”

Nadia’s ears flicker back, focusing on her child. If the crying alone hadn’t been enough, the call for her aid brings her out of her bloodlust.

“Mommy, where’s mama?”

“Hush, I’ll explain when we get home.”

Niriksha struggles free from your arms, runs to face Nadia with a bravery that would’ve made both of you proud under different circumstances. “Let her go!”

The High Priestess uses Nadia’s distraction to summon a spell to teleport herself some distance away.

Nadia looks only at Niriksha. She takes a hesitant step to her young, and Niriksha doesn’t shy away. “You should leave before mama comes, she won’t like you!”

“Niriksha, c’mere” You kneel down, trying to coax your daughter back into your arms, but she’s a stubborn little thing.  

“I know mama won’t like you,  **_I_ ** don’t like you!”

Nadia staggers back, the words feeling like a physical blow. Her entire demeanor deflates, all her rage evaporating.

Alistair pads forward, having recognized Nadia’s scent, he whines at his master’s hooves. Nadia scowls at The High Priestess, accusation clear in her gaze.

“I do not aim to ruin your happiness.”

Nadia scoffs, the air steams, hot vapours escape her nostrils and mouth. She’s beginning to return to her original size, with a fearful glance at Niriksha she quickly backpedals, disappearing back into the fade. 


	32. Magic!Clit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to be a thirsty binch, but moar of that magic!clit fic would be awesome. And thanks for writing these fics in the first place, I live for devil!nadia content.

Nadia angles her leg and you’re once again kept from your treat. 

 

She’s working her long fingers firmly up and down the shaft. Precum bubbling up from the tip as she dips back into her core, bringing more wetness onto her new phallus. 

 

You lick your lips. 

 

“You do have such a lovely mouth.” Nadia leers down at you, self-confident and knowing you’re just soaking to be riding her. “Put it to use, pet.” 

 

Nadia opens her legs so you can scurry between them, your mouth is immediately on her. You first delve into what you’re familiar with, tonguing at her soaking labia. The member twitches ahead of you, and when she loosens her hands you take an experimental lick at the tip. 

 

She’s tart and delicious and twitching at the minor contact. You want to melt her. 

 

With vigor you take her into your mouth, sucking on the slick smooth clit. The length is more than your mouth can handle alone, so you grasp at the base, twisting your hold every time you bob your head down.

 

The squicking sounds of your attention should’ve embarrassed you, but you’re so wet and Nadia tastes  _ so _ good. 

 

“Uhhh,” half moaned and sighed, “my, my, someone is a very hungry pet.”

 

You use your other hand to enter her, she’s sopping wet and engorged. You have little trouble getting in three of your digits. 

 

Your sudden entrance makes her jump, pushing her clit into the back of your throat.  You squeeze her shaft a little too hard, causing her to yank you back by the hair. 

 

Before she can reprimand you further, you press up and into her ridged inner walls. You suck hard until she allows you to continue your rhythm. It’s hard to use both your hands and your mouth at the same time, but her talons claw encouragingly into your hair, and her hips eagerly roll into each of your desperate attempts to please. 

 

Your enthusiasm is catching since moments later she’s humping into your face with wild abandon. Incessant hands pushes your mouth down to take each rise. You keep moving even when her pussy tightens around your fingers, she shoves you away and drags you back until she’s straining from the bed. With a pop you free her from your lips at the last second, gaining yourself a full facial of thick warm cum. 


	33. Babbbbby Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen. Now you've got to to give us Devil!Nadia baby fluff. Like the first time she holds them. Or when she sees the apprentice taking care of them. OR Nadia taking care of the baby herself. Y'know

  * The first time she holds Niriksha she doesn’t release them till the MC calls her out on it
  * The babe is just the safest in _her_ arms
  * She’s a very attentive mother
  * The babe will want for nothing
  * No one understands how much she has to lose
  * She just adores her children
  * They are hers, like how you’re hers, she’ll keep you all
  * Niriksha is chill AF
  * She likes being held, but is quite okay on her own as well
  * Just surreally calm 
  * Tricks the parents into having another
  * Nadia carries the second born and oh booooooooy
  * The second born is wildfire
  * She’s easily irritable
  * Lighting fast
  * Likes to be rocked and sang to
  * Screeches like a banshee if you stop rocking her
  * Sang to, she doesn’t want you talking at her, she wants music please
  * Both siblings are magically gifted but the second born prefers magic in its most chaotic state
  * Niriksha is seen as the heir apparent and an adored royal
  * The second born is dubbed “little devil” in loving exasperation by the MC and fearfully by guards and fellow Arcana




	34. Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea: mc sucking devil!nadia off....but only with her horns

  * Nadia **APPROVED** ✓✓✓
  * Start by straddling her lap
  * Work from the base where she’s the most sensitive
  * As you work her up, the horn heats and releases a thrumming sound
  * It the same when you’re grinding on her horns, but now all that energy has nowhere to go
  * The vibrations make it so you can’t really get a good hold on her horns any more
  * She’ll reward you by kissing your neck and biting softly at your nipples
  * She has fangs tho, so don’t tease too much are she’ll **CHOMP**
  * To reach the very tip top of her horns you’re going to have to lean and be in position for her fingers to enter you
  * I’m sure you’ll both enjoy getting off at the same time
  * THE GOOD VIBRATIONS tho




	35. Horn Grinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HORN GRINDING, C O W A R D (jk ily)

  * Nadia’s head on a pillow, chin tilted up
  * Horns are pressed deep into the bedding
  * They are stable and grounded, the better for you to spread yourself on
  * You’re behind her and straddling
  * It’s warm af
  * You’re dripping
  * Making the horn slippery af with every grind of your hips
  * Nadia’s eyes are hooded and loving, what a gd show
  * Her hands are going mad between her own legs
  * You’re fucking making her a molten mess and she’s jilling herself off just as fast
  * Someone’s gonna come quick




	36. Magit!Clit Rocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg make magic clit a trilogy this is so fucking sexy

She’s spent for the moment. 

 

Eyes closed, face a glorious tint of red. Her chest rises and falls at a fluttering pace. 

 

“C’mere.” She crooks a finger and you’re crawling to lay beside her. 

 

“Ah, I’ve made a mess?” She cracks one crimson eyes to appraise how absolutely drenched in her excitement you’ve gotten. 

 

You blush as she grips your chin in her talons, tugging you just a bit closer. “Can’t have that now, can we?”

 

“I-,” your face burns when you admit it outloud, “I didn’t mind it.” 

 

“Oh?” She smiles like you’ve given her a particularly fine offering. “You  _ would _ like to feel how well you’ve pleased me, wouldn’t you?”

 

Before you can form a response she’s dragging her tongue over your cheek. It’s smooth, heated as the rivers in this realm. You’ve enjoyed Nadia’s tongue between your legs, but you’ve never gotten to really see it in its impressive new length. It’s forked at the tip, serpentine and agile as it collects the thick cum from your face. She’s taking her time, using broad languid stokes, dragging from your collarbone to neck and up. 

 

She clasps onto your hips, drawing you near until her engorged clit is trapped between the two of you. It’s not like it could go flaccid. You slip a thigh between hers and with some encouragement begin to rock. 

 

She groans at the sensation, the purr vibrating her tongue and all you want is to feel her between you, any part of her. But she holds you firms, controls your speed and pressure until you feel her shudder and hot liquid spread onto your stomach. 


	37. Breaking Point part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re up for it, could you do a follow up to the fic where the apprentice pushed their magic too far? I could see this going in so many directions with a devil!nadia that (possibly) goes between anger and worry, wanting to punish and wanting to cling and care for the apprentice, especially after hearing why they pushed themselves that far. (Also I absolutely love you’re writing! Please never stop!)

Your momentary bemusement is enough for The Devil to strengthen her claim on your soul.  

 

The chains throttle forward and tangle over you again and again and you allow it. 

 

The pressure exerted should be enough to ground you, but you stay afloat and burning. 

 

If you could just focus on the gates, that was your goal wasn’t it?

 

Someone is shrieking, your mouth tastes coppery and your throat desert dry. 

 

The Devil is crying, her tears gorgeous droplets of ruby. 

 

You’re crying too, face sizzling as your magic sears through everything. 

 

You’ve hurt someone, someone that matters the world to you, but everything is a fog. 

 

Your memories excoriated from your consciousness as your soul burns and withers. 

 

The Devil draws close, talons gripping desperately at your chin and neck. 

 

You can’t feel a thing until her face looms into view and her lips touches yours. 

 

Her eyes are closed and tracks of red smear down her pretty face. 

 

The chains choke until they splinter into you, sealing the 8 gates within your body and making you sag into Nadia’s waiting arms. 

 

She’s sobbing so hard she’s jostling your already sore body, you can’t understand what has happened so you reach a tired hand to wipe at her tears. 

 

She’s crying and laughing, her joy is angelic and her pleasure balms something fractured within you. 


	38. Magic!Clit w/Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding while gripping her horns with that magic! Clit 👀

Nadia rolls onto her back and releases a contented sigh. 

 

“Tired already?” You move onto your side, elbow against the bed and your palm beneath your chin. 

 

“Mmmmm, do you really want to awaken some kind of beast in me, pet?” She’s warm and oh so agreeable after her last several climaxes. 

 

“I want every part of you.” You use your free hand to collect that liquid cooling on your stomach. 

 

“Pet?” She opens her eyes just in time for her to watch you bring your gleaming fingertips into your mouth, you enjoy the favour much like how you had taken her earlier. Sensual and paced as you hollowed out your cheeks with each suck. You’re more than pleased when it draws out a throaty groan from Nadia.

 

“You’ll be the death of me.” She says even as she rolls to claim your lips, pulling your tongue into her mouth to clean what remained. 

 

“Impossible, you’re deathless.” 

 

“And you,” she taps a digit to the tip of your nose, “are a tease.”

 

“I’m the tease? My Queen, I just said I wanted every part of you and you’ve yet to enter me.” 

 

Her gaze sparks, something carnal stirs, but you shove at her shoulder until she’s flat on her back once again. You straddle her hips, her clit between your folds, but not yet allowed entrance. 

 

“I thought-” She bites her lip to keep her voice steady when you hitch forward to grind your clit into her throbbing one, “I thought you wanted me  _ in _ you.” 

 

“I do.” 

 

“And you wish to be on top?” Her hands glide up your legs, grasps at your ass to yank you closer. 

 

You resist her pull by wrapping both hands onto her horns and squeeze, making her vibrate and hiss. You give her a shake, encouraging her gaze to meet yours. 

“I want you to  _ take me _ , Nadia.” 


	39. Offspring, meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC's and Devil!Nadia's child's lover gets to meet the parents. Are they the one that will stay or runaway?

Niriksha has numerous suitors, but she’s quite aromantic and demisexual at the best of times. She has yet to bring anyone home. Not because she fears the outcome, but just because her focus is on more academic and magical pursuits. She’s someone that will somehow manage to get shacked up in long term living situation with a best friend and eventually get kissed by her sexually frustrated partner and she’ll just respond with “oh?” and then return the affection. (She’s all pastel starglows in her everyday life and then completely dominates in bed).  

  
Narcissa is aggressively charming and a terrible flirt. She usually brings home rather chaotic and wild partners just to get a rise out of Nadia, who just  _ does not _ give a fuck as this point to who her second child has managed to beguile. A lot of people will stay for this daughter, but her heart is very much so set on adventure and indulgence. (She’s a rather selfish partner) (Except with her long term siren lover. Narcissa is very much the trope of I’LL FIGHT EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING, except you bby, never you.) 


	40. Magic!Clit 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg omg I live for your devil Nadia writing!! Can we pleas emaybe have some more magical clit? I literally love you I just need you to know this x

Nadia’s grip on your hips had been guiding, now they were demanding and sure. She twists, bucking you off and freeing her sensitive horns from your control. 

 

“You want to be taken, my pet?” Nadia mouths at the skin at your neck, kisses like she’s trying to corrupt and claim. “You want to be consumed?”

 

“I-”

 

Chains slink from the bedpost to wrap around your wrists, coaxing your oh so dangerous hands from reaching for The Devil’s horns. You test your bindings, wondering if you could free yourself. Nadia bites into your shoulder, destroying any chance of concentration. 

 

She’s not using enough force to break the skin, but you wished she would. 

 

Wished she’ll make good on her promise. 

 

Your hips roll without conscious thought, searching for connection, searching for her. She presses into you then, entering your aching sex with determined ownership. You’re sore, but your body welcomes her home like the pair of you were made to twine. Her pace is urgent, relentless as she pounds into you. Her breath burns hot against your neck as she braces her arms by the sides of your head. You feel like you’re melting, your skin soaked with a sheen of sweat as she works tirelessly into you. 

 

“Like you’re not already  _ mine. _ ” She’s ferocious, slamming her hips into yours, ignorant to how your body flutters and tries to clench around her intrusion. She’ll have none of it. At this moment she’ll ply and mold you as if you’re her prized toy. She pushes pass your first orgasm, strains into your second until she finally stills. The throbbing torturous stretch holding firm as she empties out into you. 

 

Your heart feels like it’s going to burst, you’re breathless, mind clouded by a heavy high. You want to wrap your arms around her, but the chains keep you binded. 

 

You just want and want and want. 

 

You want something with such abysmal hunger it feels like you’ll lose your mind. 

 

You want to consume  _ her _ . 

 

“ _ Breed me _ , Nadia.” 


	41. Satrinava Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for how Nadia fixes things with her family…

  * Probably happens while the MC is carrying their first born
  * MC was sold into the slave trade when they were a child, so she has little family to speak of, she rather her child grow up with more
  * The gates have been opened for a while but Nadia has yet to visit Prakra
  * MC: “Aren’t you proud? Wouldn’t you like your families to be together?”
  * Nadia can’t deny pregnant MC anything
  * Nadia refused to glamour away her Devil appearance
  * Teleports the pair of you right into the middle of the dining halls where the entire family had gathered
  * The meeting starts off tense AF
  * Nadia stands in front of the MC, shielding them from the onlookers 
  * Things are about to tailspin when Niriksha kicks
  * Nadia shifts her focus and just beams with pride as she places her hand lightly over your stomach
  * Navra would approach then, just gushing with excitement at her new niece or nephew 
  * Namar would be so proud of his baby girl and soon to be born grandbaby
  * Nasmira is welcoming and inquiring after the MC’s comfort and needs 
  * Natiqa would be asking _too_ many questions so Nahara would have to wrangle her back
  * Nazali inquires about your overall health, suggesting medical cures for the many discomforts you’ve been feeling
  * Nafizah wants to approach, but Nadia is most standoffish with her
  * Nasrin pulls Nadia aside and the pair have a chat that causes your spouse to relax, just a tad




	42. Narcissa's Conception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do i read well that last one? Nadi bears the second child?????? HOHOHO TO TELL HOW BABY CAME TO BE HOW NADI SUBBED ENOUGH FOR THE MC????!!?!??

  * You both don’t even really discuss it
  * But Niriksha is literally an angel
  * How much trouble could the second one be
  * Demonic
  * the second one is demonic
  * MC just assumed she’ll carry, but Nadia decides otherwise
  * She’s demanding AF
  * Nadia rides the MC to completion
  * she’s topping you hard enough to impregnate herself. 




	43. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my actual god can you imagine Devil Nadia like being frustrated at the other arcana for being stupid and having to take her frustrations out on MC?!? Can you imagine how hot and heavy that would get?!?

  * Beastmode unlocked
  * She’s monstrous and very driven
  * She likes to hold you down with her talons
  * Tail wrapping around your limbs
  * Prefs to use her mouth when she’s frustrated
  * Very bitey
  * Snarls and grunts until she can work this out
  * She’s emitting heat and vapours steam out of her nostrils and maw
  * So much tongue
  * Can’t even measure this tongue
  * You’re just too squirmy
  * You’re getting ChAinEd down
  * Blindfolded and gagged
  * She’s going to consume you like water after a drought




	44. Nadia's Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I now have this HC that one of Devil Nadia and MC's kids pulled Nadia's tail when they were learning to walk. Almost giving MC a heart attack. Because MC might or might not have pulled her wife's tail. but in MC's defense there was a nightmare involving worms. I'll show myself out now.

Niriksha has never, but the second born tugs on everything so much that Nadia is constantly watchful. Dem little goat ears are gonna get yanked. Any braids in the MC and Nadia’s hair. 

Nothing is safe. 

Nothing is sacred.

 

( **Nadia bleats like a goat the first time MC tugs on that tail in bed,** she has yet to live that down) 

(Nadia:  **BLEATS like a GoAt** )

(Tell me I’m wrong) 

(I dare ya (๑و•̀ω•́)و)


	45. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picnic day with babu nishrika in the devils realm or picnic day with upright nadia yeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both, Both is good. But the presence of Niriksha and the pupper has won me over today.

Niriksha pads into the gentle waves with Alistair flouncing several bounds ahead only to lumber just as excitedly back to his young charge. His tongues loll out of his grinning jaws as he whirls about Niriksha. 

 

“I’ve given you an intimidating beastie,” Nadia sneers, sounding lightly disappointed, but her lips are curled into a smile, “haven’t I, my love?” 

 

“Oh the most ferocious one.” You grin as you retrieve treats from the wicker basket. “Heard he’ll forever grow teeth like a sharks,  _ sooo _ sharp.” 

 

“He’s not the only one with always sharp teeth.”  Her attention drifts to the plate of water chestnut cakes.  “And  _ I  _ know how to bite.” 

 

You pause to look at Nadia who is grinning to display her fangs, you blush as you hold out a corner of the treat.

 

Nadia tilts her head in thanks and oh so slowly takes the offered morsel between her lips. She takes the time to  _ considerately _ lick clean your sticky sweet finger tips with her forked tongue. 

 

“Nadia…”

 

“Come now,” she nips at your index finger, “I want another taste…” 


	46. Jeweled Caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for you: MC and Devil!Nadia exploring her realms peacefully with the Cerberus, finding gems and jewels and admiring them together

You walk at Nadia’s side, who takes measured steps to not overtake you. You’ve been together for endless seasons and it’s as natural as breathing to keep pace with the one you love. 

 

You stall for a moment, the glow in your hand warming and directing you left. You grasp at a section of the obsidian wall, crumbling the rock into powder until your palms shimmer.

 

“We are close.” 

 

Nadia grins, pleased to watch you work your magic. 

 

“You said there was a depository of gems in this region?”

 

Nadia flickers her black tip ears and smiles mysteriously. “It’ll be more rewarding to find the treasure yourself, wouldn’t it, my pet?” 

 

Whatever suspense she’s trying to build up is immediately ruined by Alistair, there’s nothing he loves more than his mistresses and be a part of that happiness. To see Nadia’s goat ears wiggle makes him want to chew at them. He knows a bit better than most would think and instead laps a huge tongue against The Devil’s face. 

 

Nadia is none to impressed, but at watching you trying to stifle your chortle she soon breaks into a laugh. Alistair has more than one tongue and if one head got away with a lick his other two happily join to cover you both with sloppy kisses. 

 

“Aurgh,” you push at his overgrown chops, “down boy!”

 

Nadia snaps her fingers and he thumps into a full lay down. With another wave of her tail the pair of you are slobber free. 

 

This deep into The Devil’s realm would mean countless perils to mortals, but nothing dares approach the Queens of hell. It also helps that Alistair is snarling and dashing at anything that may cause a threat. He’s taken to going ballistic at what you could only call a squirrel if it was shorn clean of fur and dipped in tar. 

 

Nadia waves a gracious hand for you to continue. 

 

You push a palm against the rock wall, easily able to siphon magic from the sleeping jewels. So long they’ve been hidden away from view, absorbing, generating, and releasing magic since time immemorial.

 

“There’s powerful magic here.” 

 

“There is, can you break the barrier between us and our prize?”

 

You’ll try. There’s more behind these thick walls, a resonating pulse deeper in what feels like a cavern, but with the combined strength of the jewels, it felt almost sentient and too strong for your attempts. You place both your hands onto the rock face, hands glowing bright as you summon for entrance, Nadia presses herself against your back, her claws on your hips. 

  
  


“Together,” she gives you a squeeze, “my love.” 

 

Your joint might allows you two to phase through the solid rock. The pair of you stand in a endless chasm, the stone sky glittered with precious gems reflecting off the glow from your hands. 

 

“Wow, its…” There’s no words that can adequately describe this place. Stalagmites and stalactite shine with protruding jewels. The air is cool and moist here, droplets of water gather from numerous sources, all falling in different beats to create a melodic echo.

 

“Closest I am able to get to the open skies,” Nadia presses a kiss to your temple, “will it suffice?”


	47. Sick days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe something fluffy about their baby girl getting sick and them taking care of her? Something like a cold?

Niriksha’s constitution was since the day of her birth. The pair of you had assumed it was caused by her lineage, but that did not seem the case for Narcissa. 

 

After coming into this world as fluffy as her mother’s tail wobbling on four cloven hooves, the kid had been weak and partial to sickness. 

 

Tonight a fever has her in its grip, making her chubby cheeks burn red and her ears twitch incessantly. Her eyes were clamped close and her little fist released and tightened as Nadia anxiously paced around the chambers.

 

“We are lucky she has regained human form, I don’t think it would be as easy to hold her if she was quadrupedal.” 

 

Nadia’s tail swished agitatedly. “I supposed this is my fault.” 

 

You’re immediately alarmed and leave the bed to approach her. “What do you mean?”

 

Nadia’s lips tightened as she seemed to weigh whether or not to be honest. Whatever she was about to say stalls when Narcissa wails out her displeasure. She felt uncomfortable, where had the rocking gone? 

 

Nadia began a new route around the room, cradling Narcissa close so she could shush and soothe her little darling’s woes. 

 

“Nadia… We have to talk about this.”

 

She pivoted, eyes shining. “I… Our first born, the one you bore is perfect…” Nadia adored her children, and she couldn’t say otherwise, but… “Narcissa’s health on the other hand suggests that I-.”

 

You coax Narcissa into your arms, holding her up against your shoulder as you run a hand down her sticky back. “This is on me.” 

 

Nadia’s ears raised in surprise, she was about to deny your claim when you continue. 

 

“I was a very sickly child, hence why I was sold into the slave trade.” You rarely spoke of those times, it had led you to Nadia and for that you have no regrets. “I remember feeling well enough to finally leave my bed only to be put onto the largest slave ship leaving port.” 

 

Nadia placed a hand on your shoulder and when she tugged, you followed. 

 

“Are you angry at your parents.” There was malice in her tone, anger over your past. 

 

“The sale kept the family from starvation,” you shrug because there wasn’t any other emotion you could feel on the subject you hadn’t languished in as a youth, “they were only struggling so much because of my constant illness, I caused it really.” 

 

Your words put Nadia in a stupor, the hand she had been combing through your hair tightens around the back of your neck. “Never, you didn’t cause anything of it, it’s your wretched and irresponsible parents that-.” 

 

“Brought me to you.” 

 

She looked conflicted, livid at your parents, but thankful for your presence. 

 

“Not everyone is born with the luxury of wealth, Nadia, they tried their best for the family and I promised myself I would never have children if I couldn’t provide for them.” 

 

“And we  **can** provide for them.” Nadia said with certainty, her earlier exhaustion overcame with conviction. 

 

“Hence why we have two splendid daughters.” You have to adjust the babe who was starting to kick, as human shaped as she was at the moment her legs were still cloven and very able to knock into your ribs. “Why don’t you rest for the night, it’s my turn to hold her.”

 

Nadia looked ready to resist, but you start humming an old lullaby from your past. It was the only tune you still remember the words to. 

 

And as if magic was woven into your song, it lulled both devils to sleep. 


	48. Treasure Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write about Niriksha and Narcissa going on a little treasure hunt Nadia and MC set up for them?

  * MC wasn’t about to just half ass anything, but Nadia has literally gone off the rails
  * There’s a terraformed island for cripes sake
  * They have to take a faceless gondolier to reach it
  * A full freaking flipping island meant for the little adventurers to explore and conquer
  * Nadia has stylish outfits planned for the whole family
  * Narcissa tears through hers in moments
  * Don’t try to contain me mama! *!!!! **Goat bleats**!!!!*
  * There’s an elaborate map with all the clues written in classic Prakanian rhyme scheme 
  * Narcissa can’t stand the riddles and rhyme, but Niriksha delights in it
  * They make a good team!
  * There’s a excavation site 
  * Trap doors and booby traps
  * Buried treasure
  * All the treasure is real ofc
  * Why else does one go raiding??
  * Faceless guardians all take part in a semi serious Scooby-Doo chase after the kids 
  * The children aren’t exactly fully mortal so they’re not defenseless and this is a good _Learning Opportunity(TM)_
  * Niriksha is using a reasonable amount of force to defend herself
  * Narcissa is _not_
  * Alistair - the family cerberus - guards the very last gate starring as the ‘ferocious’ dungeon boss
  * He is snuggled into submission  




	49. Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls write about poor devil nadia getting her tail stepped on by either her children or the mc ksjdfefsjd

omg, let her live down loudly bleating due to her tail sensitivity you guise!!!  ｡ﾟ(*´□`)ﾟ｡

 

  * She kinda goes into a full body arrest like a cartoon cat
  * Just tightens all at once 
  * It’s very unpleasant for her when her tail isn’t treated kindly
  * Niriksha fell on it once by accident and was very determined to hence forth wobble onto her own two feet or at least fall towards MC (Nadia has mixed feelings about this)
  * Narcissa the little maniac thinks it’s the funniest shit on this red realm
  * She’s already a graspy hand little tugger so stepping on things is just too tempting
  * It’s not as bad when it’s just her little feetsies
  * Unfortunately Narcissa is most comfortable in a satyr-like form (She has a traditional little goat tail, it’s very cute and wiggly)
  * Cloven hooves baby
  * Narcissa gonna jump
  * SHe GoNNA JUMP
  * The little devil cackles like a maniacal evil genius and it’s disturbing to most everyone except the immediate family
  * Nadia ends up strategically avoiding her youngest when she gets into a stompy mood
  * She’s not running away or anything like that, you know, she’s just being mindful
  * ԅ[ •́ ﹏├┬┴┬┴ <=Nadia




	50. Breeding Magic!Clit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen all i'm saying is,,,, devil nadia makes some sort of purring noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from my other magic!clit tag

 

“ _ Breed me _ , Nadia.” 

 

Nadia’s eyes become crimson reptilian slits. She drags out of you, making a gush of cum follow her moment. When she sits up she pulls you with her while turning you around. You have to face the bedroom wall and the chains twist your arms to criss-cross overhead. Your wrist are going to be sore, but it surely wasn’t going to be the only thing. 

 

She grunts as she slots back into you. An arm around your waist as another curls across to latch a taloned hand onto your shoulder. She has complete control and you’ve never been more fucking wet. 

 

“Beg for it,” it’s getting harder to discern what she’s saying, she noses her snout against your temple, “beg for me.” 

 

“Please.” 

 

Nadia’s snarl is intermittent by a purr as she starts a frantic wave of motion, lifting you just so she can thrust up as she yanks you down. “Beg.” 

 

You repeat the ‘please’ like a mantra, the word an offering, your body a shrine to the Devil.

 

The smothering heat from before is an emberblaze. Your lover grows with demonic size and strength, her claws blackening and furred. You turn to face her and find eyes of fathomless molten red, there’s no pupil or logic, she’s ravenous and you’re high from having incited this in her. 

 

You feel a swell, a building pressure that demands to enter your slick flesh. Nadia releases you, the chains lengthening to allow you to careen face first into the bedsheets. Her hand is immediately on the back of your neck, shoving with supernatural strength so you’ll bend your spine and offer up your ass. She’s in position in moments, the swollen knot on her shaft nudging to fit your shuddering core. 

 

The knot is pulsating heat, and you can’t imagine being able to take it even as your combined pleasures slosh down your thighs. She drapes over your burning back, maw big enough to enclose around your collarbone and nape. You still like prey beneath her, fucking praying to every deity that’ll she’ll bite and have you. 

 

“Please,” you have enough mind to charm your bindings down. Giving you room to stroke a hand over the top of her snout. Her saliva mingles with your sweat and drips down your body as she purrs and rumbles behind you. “Do it, bite me, please.” 

 

Nadia is wild abandon, animalistic and uncontained as she fulfills your request. Elongated fangs fasten through skin and slide deep into your muscle as she ruts and finally hilts into the vice like grip of your core. Your body tightens, struck by thunderous bliss as you grind back to get another hit. Nadia groans, hips barely able to buck. You’re so tight, pressure enough to turn coal to diamond as she erupts within you. Splashing thick cum and soothing that insatiable drive in you that wanted and wanted and wanted till you were inconsolable for anything less than  _ this.  _

 

“Nadia, f-uck, I love you.” 

 

Another wave hits your inner walls. Nadia’s hands curl around your stomach, venturing lower to protectively hold against the taunt swell that builds with each second. “Bred. You.” 


	51. Mischief Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much mischief Narcissa does on the devils realm when young or teen even?

  * So much
  * Such a _concerning_ amount
  * While Niriksha is the incarnate of a celestial entity
  * Narcissa is the opposing force, influenced by The Fool’s power 
  * She’s innocent spontaneity, but because of her arrival in a reversed situation, she’s reckless and risk-taking and endorsing everyone around her to risk take 
  * She is so freaking charming and quite convincing
  * Surprisingly logical when it suits her needs
  * She would be a debate club champion _NErD_
  * Nothing pleases her more when she manages to entice others to indulge in their desires
  * Nadia is a passive devil, not starting shit, but more than able to hold her own
  * Narcissa covers the duty of a beguiling devil
  * Basks in attention and adoration
  * It starts small when she’s a kid
  * Just a couple people to lure into her nonsense but as she gets older she aims her sights to greater heights
  * Towns, cities, continents, no place is safe
  * It delights her when her machinations come to fruition




	52. N&N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have Narcissa and Niriksha ever gotten into a really bad fight, one were they had to be split up for awhile?

  * Niriksha is the very embodiment of calm, but her second sister can be a bit much at times
  * The Devil’s realm is big enough to allow all siblings to disperse
  * It’s a different matter while at the Prakran palace
  * It’s huge ofc, but it’s not endless like Nadia’s realm
  * Niriksha just normally avoids Narcissa if she gets in a mood
  * So like a cat told not to knock something off a table
  * Narcissa is on her sister like glitter whenever she needs space 
  * It’s honestly rude af
  * Containment magic comes naturally to Nirksha
  * Unfortunately escape magic is second nature to Narcissa
  * Niriksha knows to deny Narcissa of something is the one surefire way to get swarmed
  * So Niriksha just waits Narcissa out
  * Narcissa knows the move, but also doesn’t have the patience to last
  * Narcissa will stubbornly panda on until she wears herself out




	53. All up in knots

**Julian**

 

-OH you want to be tied up? Anything for his love!

-absolutely anything

-he’s a goddamn pirate, you don’t think his rope tying skills are TOP KNOT

-you’ll be treated to special ties from all over his adventures

 

-have you seen his tarot card???

-If you don’t think he isn’t going to roll around in some ropes just to entice you to  _lemme smash_ , you’re wrong.

 

**Asra**

-is all silken ropes, satin as a whisper, always translucent as light.

-he’s always checking your extremities to make sure they don’t get too cold

-there’s no purpling that’ll cause harm under his watch

 

-When he’s tied up, he’s a bit of a tease

-arching and grinding into you whenever you have to get close

-you better fuc him 4 ways to Thursday into those pillows

 

**Nadia**

-Oh, will you beg her for it?

-she’s more for leashes, but she’ll adapt, yes she will.

-If it isn’t elaborate, why even tie?

-She’ll have every type of material

-rough and abrasive

-smooth, spun by a thousand silk worms

-You name it, she’ll have it

 

-If you tie her up she’ll always be watching you with _those_ eyes

-she’s a queen, she’s going to enjoy you serving her

-She’ll moan though, when you tighten a cord

-oh, did she get you going, what a good little wife

-she’s so proud of your efforts

-tighten them just a *breathy* **bit** more

 

**Devil!Nadia**

-the gd devil himself was chaining bitches left and right, you think Devil!Nadia isn’t going to abuse that new skill???

-She’ll bond you in the most elaborate leashes

-If there were any doubt of her rope tying abilities before, there’s none now

-She’s indulgence _and_ the finest label on wines

-She has knowledge untold, and the land of the rising sun has had **quite** an enlightenment in terms of ropes and bondage.

-You’re in for a good time( **™** )


	54. The Youngest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀👀👀 Do I see you talking about a third kid in the tags? 👀👀👀👀👀

  * The youngest one! (Joined the family at age 6 while Niriksha was in her late teens and Narcissa was in her tweens) 
  * They were adopted during a visit back to MC’s home town
  * The child was being auctioned off at a slave trade
  * They had accepted their fate and was going to fulfil their filial piety to their family
  * Their sale was going to sponsor the livelihood of others
  * Girls aren’t prefer in their region of birth
  * MC may have shattered chains 
  * Nadia was less kind to the slavers
  * The kid struggled to understand their place in this new family
  * Having thought they were being bought in the oddest manner
  * Takes them a long while to believe in this turn of fortune
  * They are a huge people pleaser
  * Idolized Niriksha in her youth
  * Got roped into every nonsense Narcissa could come up with
  * Doesn’t have any magical affinity (Which stresses them out to no end since their whole family is immensely powerful magic users)
  * An unusually good artist and partial to the medical sciences 
  * They feel they aren’t superb at anything so they give everything their all
  * Tenacious and very kind hearted




	55. Cheer Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get some soft Devil!Nadia? Maybe wiggling her goat ears or doing something dorky to cheer the apprentice up

  * MC was probably consoling their youngest
  * Both of them are kinda orphans, sold like livestock
  * Nadia notices and decides to take the whole family topside
  * A whole mountain range covered in tall grass
  * The wind whistles through these plains, making the verdant green fields dance and sway
  * There’s whole clutches of bright yellow daffodils
  * Narcissa jumps into her full goat form and loses her sh!t
  * The youngest is like??? My sister is a goat?????
  * Much frolicking occurs
  * Nadia sees you hanging back, thoughts still on your past
  * She is rather stately but today she takes a couple leaps to catch Narcissa
  * Bounds back to you with your bleating daughter
  * Narcissa _really_ likes to be high up when she’s in her goat form and tries to jump onto your shoulders
  * Nadia who is a heck of a Devil too tall to be trying also pretends to climb up your body
  * She’s nuzzling your neck and hair, her goat ears flicking exaggeratedly
  * Niriksha joins in and you laugh as you sprint away before getting tackled down
  * The newest kid is just ???? Wut???
  * You open your arms and they tentatively sit in your lap with so much hopeful trust that you promise never to squander
  * It’s a sun kissed memory that warms your heart whenever you miss your children




	56. Undertable 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is your mc ever a exhibitionist? do they ever please either upright or reverse nadia before an audience?

Ofcourse it was today that your familiar decides to scamper off. You’re lucky enough to catch a glimpse of it scuttling beneath the fine cloth of the meeting table when you enter the room. You’re supposed to enter with your wife the Queen along with the rest of the council, but you couldn’t very well do that when your little friend has decided to wreak havoc in the meeting room. 

 

You scramble after the rascal and see them approach where Nadia would soon be seated. 

 

“Don’t you dare.”

 

Your beastie blinks their guileless eyes at you and snap close their mouth, perhaps thinking better than to nibble on the gold painted leg of the Queen’s chair. They sit back on their haunches and watch as you crawl as slowly as you can towards them, not wanting to cause another bolt. 

 

They twitch as you offer out your hand and you realize you’re going to have to make a grab for them. They jump at your hand and quicken up your arm and squirm all over you. The both of you are tumbling about even as voices grow around you. You don’t stop until the back of your head bumps into what could only be someone’s shin. 

 

“Shouldn’t we wait for  _ your _ Magician?” A courtier questions in a tone you’re not sure you like.

 

You feel more than see your wife’s magic sight zero-in on you and your familiar who at this point has decided to nimbly free themselves from your grasp and slink up the very leg you bumped into.

 

Nadia doesn’t complain, used to it’s antics. They primly situate themselves onto Nadia’s shoulder, nuzzling against purple tresses. 

 

That lucky- You can’t just pop up from under the tables now! The court was in a crucial point of transition. Many positions had been forcibly made vacant by the Queen’s decree due to their incompetence and new blood had been brought in. 

 

You didn’t want the new guard to see  _ you  _ as incompetent. 

 

“They’ll join us another time.” Nadia states.

 

You lean dejectedly against Nadia’s leg, at least there was room here. She’s at the head of the table with no one else’s chair near for decorum’s sake. 

 

“We need to discuss adjusting tax brackets so those able will be asked to give more, while lessening the weight on-”

 

A haughty voice interrupted, “Now now, my queen, we shouldn’t be so hasty to raise-”

 

Someone else, brash but impassioned, “We need the funds to care for the flooded-”

 

Another tone joins in.“The noblemen’s vote is just as crucial-”

 

You feel Nadia’s sigh, slight may it be, you knew your wife. This meeting was going to be a long one and it was going nowhere fast. 

 

Nadia sits back in her throne, you could imagine how one of her hands might start to tap impatiently on the armrest furthest from where you normally sat. Her other hand would normally be open and facing up on her lap, waiting for your fingers to interlock with hers and give her strength. 

 

Ah, there it is now. 

 

But instead of putting your hand into hers, you place your head on her knee, smiling when Nadia works her fingers easily into your hair, petting a soothing rhythm for you both. 


	57. Undertable 2

You could almost doze off like this, at your lady’s feet, her touch so gentle upon your head. You run an idle hand up along Nadia’s perfect thigh, silken smooth. You’ve served Nadia like this before, but always when you two were alone.

 

You wouldn’t have thought to suggest it, but you’re sure Nadia has imagined it before, she has always had a thing for power and what’s more more powerful than being pleasured on one’s throne before an audience. The necessity of staying quiet, poised under assessing eyes, it was a task that Nadia wouldn’t likely shy away from.

 

It technically wasn’t exactly the throne, but it was the head of the table all the same and Nadia always tasted divine. You inch your hand higher, eliciting a gasp and for the fingers in your hair to tighten just short of painful.

 

“My Queen?” A coutier asks.

 

After a lengthy pause, the fingers loosened, patting almost apologetically. “Continue, please.”

 

The council drones on, and Nadia has just given you permission, today was turning out better than you could’ve hoped.


	58. Undertable 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you by any chance going to continue your upright!nadia's under table story? Cause I was definitely a fan of where that was heading…

You’ll have to be quiet,  **_she_ ** ’ll have to be quiet or else… You kiss just the crux of her knee, coaxing her to uncross her legs. Allowing you your rightful place, knelt between them. Nadia curls her fingers against the back of your skull, giving you an impatient tug forward. Apparently _you_ are the only one with qualms about propriety and noise. You suppose that was in character of your Queen, once she sets her mind on something… 

 

But you don’t want to rush, you want to take your time to unwind her. Tease her gently and slowly, make her melt while she sits the stoic Queen to an empire. 

 

You want to have your fill of her, till she brims over and soothes this longing hunger in your heart. 

 

Right now, you’ll be able to have her without sway. She can’t command you, can’t guide you as easily as she’ll like. Not with the whole room’s attention just scant chairs away. 

 

The scandal of it, the secrecy needed for your actions makes each touch feel electric. 


	59. Undertable 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OHOHOHOOHO UNDERTABLE IS BACK, AND IM THIRSTING FOR THAT!!! Bless you!!!!!!

You smooth your hand from her ankle, along the long expanse of her leg  to brush aside the meagre cloth between you and your goal. She’s not wearing a stitch of clothing underneath her dress. 

 

Your hand tightens around her knee which makes Nadia shift to spread her legs even more. You can visualize the cocksure smile on her lips, the oh so familiar burning in her gaze. 

 

You want to wind her up, not just succumb to her, not this time. 

 

You lean your cheek against the inside of her knee to regain your composure.  The fragrance of her makes you nuzzle your nose against the delicate skin. You can smell the perfumed oils from this morning’s bath, the unique scent of her skin, and hints of her growing arousal. 

 

Your hands still on her knees, keeping her in place as your thumbs stroke in a slow up and down over her delicate bones. She seems to know your goal, know when you’re willing to ply under her guiding hand and when you wish to reign free. 

 

You push your mouth lightly into her thigh, just to enjoy the velvet texture of her against your lips. Once then twice, many times more, but each kiss is as butterflies, light and airy. You have to be soundless, the loving attention has to remain hidden beneath the chatter and arguments of the bickering council. 

 

“My Queen,” it’s the haughty voice again, “what say you to our proposal.” 


	60. Undertable 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so ready for more undertable

Nadia’s hand pets agitatedly through your hair, a bit of a punishment. She has no thought on the council’s proposal, her attention and body having obviously been captured by your antics.

 

“Let us set aside this topic for the time being-” Nadia’s sentence falls abruptly when you restart your efforts. Your kisses are still paced, but you now let your tongue peek from your grinning lips.

 

“My Queen?”

 

“Move. On.” Nadia grits out, the authority in her voice like steel and her order a whip.

 

Another, wiser councilwoman begins the next issue of concern.

 

You heed all of this with little regard, too caught up in your task. Enjoying the intoxicating feeling of the clandestine affair.

 

Your wife may command the room, but you have her under your spell.

 

You let your tongue pave against the increasing beat of her femoral artery. Apply your teeth just the way she likes it. Pressing down with intent, using enough pressure to leave a mark.

 

You move at a glacial pace, leisurely taking account of each twitch and shake you earn from your Queen. Giving more of a certain touch whenever the speed of her heart quickens and jumps. You move your hand off her knee, sliding under her leg to hold her steady as your begin to suck at the pulse point.

 

She knows better than to move, if she jostles your free, the suction of your lips would surely let out a tell tale pop.


	61. Undertable 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can haz moar undertable?

Your wife gives no audible signs of pleasure, but she’s starting to tremble. She has lightened her grip on your hair, but the hand she has on the arm of the throne is white knuckled and tight. 

 

You know Nadia  _ wants _ to rock forward, bring your attention to her now gleaming core. She has opened up with your careful ministrations, her labia reddened and her excitement beginning to glisten out onto the royal seat. 

 

Your poor lover cannot escape. She has allowed herself to be caught by you, by the whims of your need. Knowing that she’ll let no other have her like this, makes your head swim. 

 

You deny yourself your prize no longer, shuffling on your knees you bring your mouth where she wants you. You lick at the gleam, earning a sharp inhale of breath. 

 

Nadia manages to wave off any comment, but you don’t wait for her to compose herself further. You press your tongue from fold to fold, adding moisture instead of balming your wife’s need. 

 

She grips and tries to steer you towards her clit, you let her guide you, but only push a gentle kiss to the throbbing bundle of nerves. 

 

Nadia sighs, frustration and annoyance clear enough for the rest of the room to fall silent. They’re cowed by her anger. Their volume lessening and tone becoming more agreeable. You’re starting to think your Queen has been too lenient with the courtiers. They’ve taken her kindness and understanding as meekness. 

 

You bring up your free hand, stroke your knuckles against her folds as your finally take her clit into your mouth. 


	62. Undertable 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG more undertable!!!!! Finally she’s getting that poor clit taken care of lmao

She jerks against your mouth, needing pressure and friction. 

 

“My Queen, are you unwell? You’re looking rather feverish.” 

 

You can feel Nadia shake in denial, much more than her usual nod or elegant dip of her head. 

 

The fingers you had moved up and down her folds now start to ply her open, dip tantalizingly close only to pull away just as soon. 

 

“We wouldn’t ask for our Monarch’s health over-”

 

“I’m perfectly capable of--”

 

You enter just one digit, coaxing it back then repeating the push. You apply the lightest of pressure up back towards you, pressing into the sensitive tissue with circular motions. 

 

There’s a murmur of voices, all the courtiers attempting to build up the courage to interrupt whatever had altered their Queen’s mood.

 

You enter a second finger. Nadia lifts her deathlike hold from the arm of her chair to fret at her bangs. Your familiar seems to think this is an invitation to play and bats playfully at Nadia's hand with their paw. 

 

“My Queen?”

 

You carefully release her throbbing clit from your mouth and blow a steady stream of air from where you’ve entered her and then back directly on her clit. 

 

Nadia slams her hand the table, making all the courtier’s jump. There’s a painstaking screech as chairs are shoved back and the legs dig into the mahogany floors. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on tumblr :3c ](http://mina-mauveine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
